Nautolan
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Amfibieën | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,80 meter | leeftijd = > 70 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Glee Anselm | gesproken = Nautila, Anselmian | geschreven = Nautila | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} Nautolans waren een amfibieachtig species afkomstig van Glee Anselm met een sliert tentakels die achteraan hun schedel groeiden. Fysiologie Nautolans waren een amfibieachtige soort die zowel onderwater als op land kon ademen. Nautolans hadden een dikke, rubberachtige huid die meestal groenachtig van kleur was waardoor ze uitstekend gecamoufleerd waren onder water. Op land ondervonden Nautolans geen enkel probleem om te overleven. Ze konden zelfs op woestijnplaneten leven. Het skelet van Nautolans was versterkt met kraakbeen waardoor ze taaier waren. Met hun grote, zwarte ogen konden ze doorheen de meest duistere substantie zien en de vliezen tussen hun vingers en tenen hielpen tijdens het zwemmen. Nautolans werden soms Nautiloids genoemd maar dit was slechts een bepaalde fase in hun ontwikkeling. Het voornaamste kenmerk van de Nautolans was een sliert van veertien tentakels achteraan hun schedel. Deze tentakels fungeerden als tastorganen waarmee zij de emotionele staat van andere Nautolans konden waarnemen onder water. Op land verminderde deze functie van de tentakels omdat zij geen rechtstreeks contact maakten met een persoon maar met feromonen die door het water stroomden. Hoewel hun kracht op land verminderde, bezaten Nautolans over een grotere waarnemingskracht van emoties dan andere species. Nautolans plantten zich voort zoals andere amfibieën. In hun tweede levensjaar was een jonge Nautolan al ongeveer even groot als een menselijk kind. Enkel hun benen stonden nog niet toe om zelfstandig te wandelen. De tentakels begonnen te groeien tussen het tweede en derde levensjaar. Rond die periode begonnen ze ook te praten, waarmee de tentakels konden helpen om informatie te filteren. thumb|left|250px|Kit Fisto onder water Hoewel Nautolans zowel onder water als op land zich thuis voelden, prefereerden ze nog steeds het water. Dit kwam omdat hun taal Nautila onuitspreekbaar was op land omdat deze werd bijgestaan door het lezen van de emoties met hun tentakels. Op land spraken de Nautolans Basic of Anselmian, de taal van de Anselmi die Glee Anselm met de Nautolans deelden. Cultuur Nautolans stonden bekend als empatische wezens die de gemoedstoestand van anderen in hun omgeving overnamen. Algemeen werden de Nautolans als een gelukkig species aanschouwd, zeker wanneer zij hun mogelijkheden zonder problemen konden gebruiken en ontwikkelen. Zo konden Nautolans in het midden van een levensgevaarlijk gevecht plotseling een brede glimlach tevoorschijn toveren. Deze lach werkte soms zelfs als een wapen waardoor tegenstanders de superioriteit en de zelfzekerheid van de Nautolans inzagen. Nautolans waren loyaal en kozen een partner voor het leven. Een familie opvoeden was voor hen belangrijk en de partners werden gekozen met wederzijdse toestemming zoals bij de Mens. Gearrangeerde huwelijken kwamen voor maar waren in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic sterk verminderd. Voorstellen werden nog wel gedaan maar de andere partij kon dit huwelijk afblazen zonder dat hier ernstige gevolgen uit voortkwamen. Nautolans organiseerden zich in nederzettingen die werden geleid door een Council of Elders, al was dit eerder een titel van respect en niet zozeer voorbestemd voor oudere Nautolans. Nautolan muziek was gekend doorheen het universum. Nautolans bevolkten het universum en voerden talloze verschillende beroepen uit. Eén van de bekendste Nautolans was Jedi Master Kit Fisto. Kit kwam uitstekend overeen met Twi’leks omdat hij als één van de weinige buitenstaanders Lekku kon verstaan. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Nautolan De Nautolans ontwikkelden zich in de Sabilon Area op Glee Anselm, een planeet in de Mid Rim met natte streken, meren, plassen en zeeën. Ze leefden gedurende duizenden jaren in relatieve vrede samen met de andere intelligente bewoners van hun planeet, de Anselmi. Hun oorlogen waren kort maar bloederig en gingen meestal om aangelegenheden die te maken hadden met de watercultuur zoals visrechten, het lozen van afval in het water en het uitbouwen van hun gebied. De Anselmi, die op het land leefden, braken soms de regels van de Nautolans door nieuwe gebouwen te bouwen op Nautolan grondgebied. In deze gevechten waren de Nautolans meestal de overwinnaars omdat ze sterker en betere vechters waren. Deze conflicten werden vaak bijgewoond en geregeld door diplomaten van Coruscant. In de laatste jaren waren er echter geen conflicten meer die opgelost moesten worden. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis werden de Nautolans in de Galactic Senate vertegenwoordigd door Senator Darsana, een Anselmi. Darsana was een voorstander van de Military Creation Act. Bekende Nautolans *Kit Fisto *Fong Do *Knox *Zatt *Zinn Toa Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Lair of General Grievous **The Holocron Heist **Brain Invaders **Grievous Intrigue **Lethal Trackdown **The Gathering **A Test of Strength **Bound for Rescue **A Necessary Bond **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **The Wrong Jedi Bron *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars: Republic – Comics *The Cestus Deception – Novel category:Sentients category:Amfibieën category:Nautolans